


fallen (underwater) for you

by eraseallpicturesofron



Series: The Ficlet Instruments [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Swimmer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraseallpicturesofron/pseuds/eraseallpicturesofron
Summary: “I love watching you swim. And I love seeing you without a shirt.”(or: Magnus is a varsity swimmer, Alec is his number one fan, and neither of them can resist flirting.)





	fallen (underwater) for you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.
> 
> y’all... my computer crapped out, i forgot my ao3 password for my phone, i went over the word count for far too long, but... we made it, folks. we’re here. it’s done.

“Bit cold to be swimming,” Alec pointed out, crouching down beside the pool and nodding up towards the sky, where treetops swayed from the autumn wind.

An early fall had begun and although August ended mere days ago, and the setting sun still stained the sky a lovely smear of pink and orange, the chill was hard to ignore. Even so, Magnus was where he had been every night for the past thirteen weeks: the public pool.

Upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice, Magnus kicked off of the wall and crossed the water with effortless strokes, each of which showed off tanned and muscled biceps earned by eighteen years in the water.

At the pool’s wall, Magnus propped himself up on his elbows before Alec and only shrugged, “Well, practice makes perfect.”

Alec’s smile spread as Magnus brushed his soaking hair away from his forehead and leaned closer, lowering his voice and continuing with a sly smile, “You come to watch me swim?” 

“I love watching you swim,” Alec answered, blunt as ever, and Magnus knew he meant it.

Alec had been there at every swim meet, ever since the first one freshman year, where he sat on the front row of the bleachers, holding up an eight-and-a-half by eleven sheet of paper adorned with a block-lettered “Go, Magnus!”, Sharpied to the best of his artistic ability. 

Even after, in the three years that followed, he never missed a meet, despite homework and babysitting his little brother and the dumb arguments he and Magnus would have because they were teenagers in love who juggled a relationship and A.P. world history at the same time.

“And I love seeing you without a shirt,” Alec added, just as bluntly as before, pulling Magnus from his sentimental thoughts and prompting a well-deserved eyeroll.

“Well,” Magnus mused, his dripping fingers trailing their way up Alec’s knee and leaving water droplets on his jeans, “it can’t be that cold if you’re getting all hot and bothered right now.”

The autumn chill seemed to disappear as a pink blush, near identical to the color of the sky that brushed the horizon line, crawled up Alec’s cheeks and the tips of his ears, especially as Magnus tugged at the strings of his hoodie, pulling him inch by inch towards the water.

Indulging Magnus, Alec pulled his hoodie over his shoulders to reveal his white t-shirt clad torso and embrace the September weather.

“You raise a valid point,” he concurred, though at that point his voice had faded against the light wind, and Magnus was already untying the laces of Alec’s shoes, asking, “Why don’t you come cool off?” 

The only response Alec mustered was a laugh, frankly more of a giggle, as he let himself become putty in Magnus’s hands. He was barely able to kick his shoes off as Magnus pulled him off the ledge, their laughter filling the autumn air before falling silent, as the two of them crashed beneath the surface, underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos mean the world <3


End file.
